Eternidad
by Mrs. Thanduil
Summary: Cuando alcanzó la playa caminó con lentitud, el mar lo llamaba, y sus pasos se volvieron más y más firmes mientras avanzaba estrechando fuertemente el Silmaril y se hizo al mar.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con "El Silmarillion" le pertenece a Tolkien, no son míos ni gano nada por este fanfic.

* * *

Maglor no quería retirarse a dormir, Maedhros le había dicho que lo hiciera, que necesitaría su fuerza para el día siguiente. Pero no quería, se negaba a obedecer a su hermano esa vez, por una vez en todos los milenios que habían vivido; y si tenía que dormir, dormiría ahí mismo, junto a su hermano, como cuando eran niños.

Por que estaba seguro que cuando amaneciera y fuesen a tomar los Silmarils restantes, no volvería a ver a su hermano. No estaba seguro de como lo sabía, pero cada fibra de su ser se lo gritaba. El amanecer solo traería la muerte de su hermano o la suya.

Y no quería apartarse, no se sentía listo para dejar ir al último vínculo de su familia. A aquel hermano que tanto quería, aquel que siempre había cuidado de él cuando eran niños y jóvenes en Valinor. Al que sentía había defraudado cuando lo dejó en Thangorodrim. Cuando Fingon lo había traído de vuelta, apenas si podía reconocerlo; era un esqueleto, casi un muerto en vida. Cuando al fin su hermano estuvo consiente, le pidió perdón por haberle fallado, por no traerlo, por abandonarlo.

Pero Maedhros solo había hecho una mueca de una sonrisa y como pudo había tomado su mano en la suya y dicho que no había nada que perdonar; que había hecho lo correcto. Pero él solo había llorado sobre el pecho de su hermano, agradecido de tenerlo de vuelta y vivo.

Estuvo de su lado cuando este había cedido la corona a Fingolfin, a pesar que el resto de sus hermanos no se habían callado sus objeciones; pero Maedhros no había dado espacio a sus quejas, él era el jefe de su casa y era decisión suya.

Habían luchado por tanto tiempo, en tantas batallas que al fin habían resultado estériles, habían perdido a sus hermanos uno por uno; y Maglor sabía muy bien que era probable que se hubiese vuelto loco de no ser por Maedhros. Su hermano se volvió una roca estable, el ancla que tanto necesitaba; por eso se había vuelto una furia cuando la traición vino y los hombres de Ulfast casi llegan hacía Maedhros. Aún recordaba como se había abierto camino para llegar a su hermano y protegerlo, ver morir a Uldor bajo su espada fue uno de los pocos momentos de dicha en batalla.

Cuando Elros y Elrond estuvieron a su cuidado, por un momento había podido amortiguar el dolor de la pérdida de sus hermanos. Pero ahora, se habían ido, Maedhros los había enviado lejos, con Círdan y Ereinion; y ahora aquí se encontraban, al final del camino, y deseó con fuerza que el amanecer no llegara.

Pero el amanecer vino, y con ello la última batalla, obtuvieron los Silmarils. Habían cumplido su juramento, Eönwë había dado la orden que no fuesen perseguidos y cuando menos se dio cuenta, su hermano había desaparecido.

La mano que sostenía el Silmaril le ardía, y pensó en las palabras de Eönwë, que ya no eran dignos de ellos. Tal vez fuese cierto, por que el dolor era real, quemaba como la flama de un dragón sobre la piel de su mano; estaba seguro que le dejaría una cicatriz, por que sentía como le corroía la piel, carcomiéndola lentamente, como prolongando su dolor.

Dolor que bien sabía se había ganado a pulso.

Cuando estuvo lejos del campamento de Eönwë y tuvo la seguridad que no era seguido, dejó de correr, caminando a prisa se hizo hacia el mar; podía escuchar las olas y sentir la brisa marina. Cuando alcanzó la playa caminó con lentitud, el mar lo llamaba, y sus pasos se volvieron más y más firmes mientras avanzaba estrechando fuertemente el Silmaril y se hizo al mar.

La mano no dejaba de doler, pero el poder casi hipnótico del mar hizo que se olvidara de su dolor; se adentró al agua hasta que esta le llegaba a la cintura; solo entonces contempló la roca que tenía en mano. Alguna vez esa joya había sido el gran triunfo de su padre y la muerte de su abuelo entre tantos otros. Levantó la visa y miró el azul inmenso del mar y su corazón palpitó fuertemente, volvió a mirar el Silmaril por última vez, tomó un respiro profundo y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al mar.

Lo vio hundirse y por poco y se hecha a reír. Había terminado, todo se había acabado al fin. Él era libre y por fin podría morir si así lo desease; podría seguir caminando hacía el mar y hundirse en él, que Ulmo hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Pero algo lo detuvo, y la alegría que había sentido desapareció tan pronto como vino y retrocedió sus pasos hasta llegar a la arena seca.

De nuevo volvió su vista al mar, no, no podía morir. Tenía mucho que de que arrepentirse, mucho que pensar; así que a paso lento comenzó a caminar en la arena. Así que cerró los ojos y comenzó su canto, el Noldolantë. Tenía mucho que agregarle, pero tenía tiempo; tenía toda la eternidad para componer y recomponerlo a su gusto.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo comentario, review o crítica constructiva es bienvenida; gracias por leer, espero el fic sea de su agrado.


End file.
